Dramatic Irony
by barrani
Summary: Hotch and Emily have a secret. How long can they keep the team in the dark? Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

The team had gone out. They needed to unwind. It had been a long case. This was the start of all of their rituals. They would go out and drink, dance, flirt whatever. And then they would go their separate ways and do the final ritual that they needed to get back to normal.

The night always started with a shot. Each teammate had a favorite shot and each time they went out someone different picked the shot. Tonight was Emily's night, and they all did a shot of Patron. "To life" They clinked the glasses and all drank. They started splitting up then. Emily and Derek to find willing dance partners, JJ and Will also headed to the dance floor but to a darker corner, Dave and Hotch would have another drink, Spencer would stay with them until Austin showed, and Garcia and Kevin would disappear to somewhere.

Soon the dance floor was filled with every one but the most senior members of the team. Each couple had its own distinct style.

Derek was smooth confidence. He was going to get lucky he knew, the team knew it and most of the women in the bar knew it. He enjoyed dancing it was like pre-foreplay.

Emily was aggressive. It was her party and she was in control. She led. The lucky man said nothing just thanked his lucky stars and followed. She was going to get lucky and everyone in the bar knew it. The only question was it going to be the man she started dancing with or the man she ended dancing with.

Reid and Austin were obviously a couple, and dancing was foreplay. Their hands explored each others bodies and nothing was off limits. Reid initiated his fair share in their game.

JJ and Will were the old married couple, even though they weren't married. Their movements, touches, and words conveyed love, warmth and how comfortable their relationship was.

Garcia and Will the middle of the two couples not quite as brazen as Reid and Austin but more provocative than JJ and Will.

Dave had gone off in search of female company for the night he wasn't much for dancing. He claimed he was too old. But old or not he somehow seemed to find his fair share of ladies.

Hotch, their emotionless leader, watched in silence. As he looked at the ladies and their movements on the dance floor he felt the unmistakable feel of his blood beginning to pool down south. He looked around for someone that would fulfill his needs. Soon he joined them on the dance floor. He was quiet and intense on the dance floor. His focus entirely on the woman in front of him.

An hour later and the team split for real. The various couples had all left, Morgan and his latest honey that kept him warm, Emily had also left with someone but not the first guy she danced with. Rossi had been the first to leave tonight was not his night. Soon all that was left was Hotch and the girl he had found. They finished their drinks and walked into the night, Hotch's hand across her waist.

Emily needed a shower. The man she had brought home had wore her out. She smiled in contentment as the hot water hit her sore body. _God he was good. Could she choose them or could she choose them._ She let the water flow down her body washing away all the sweat and sexual fluids that covered her.

Feeling refreshed she exited the bathroom. She moved to the bed and climbed in. She nestled herself into the arms of the man she had brought home her head on his chest. He hands started tracing the tattoo over his heart.

"Well what do you think did we fool them once again?"

"I think so. Morgan told me my "honey" was almost as good looking as his was."

"I told you George would work. I was getting so hot watching you."

"Really? I guess next time I'll have to see how long you can hold out."

"That's cruel, Mrs. Hotchner."

"No it isn't. It's fun Mr. Prentiss."

He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They lay in each others arms until sleep came and claimed them. A smile on both of their faces.

A/N So for those of you who don't know, dramatic irony is when the audience knows something the characters don't, thus the title. Review and I'll put in a good word for you upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I apologize for how long it took to update. The direction of this story has changed about four times since I last posted, but I think I know what I am going to do with it now. So updates should be more regular. This is a post ep for "Birthright" Although I've changed it for my own purposes.

Also a bit of shameless promotion, everyone should check out my story La vie on Rose. It's a really good story, one of if not my best story. And as ever I own nothing.

Flashback

Hotch stared at the divorce papers. Rationally he knew why she sent them to the office. He spent far more time here than anywhere else. It made sense that she would send them here. But still, it smelled like one final shot. Like she was saying, "I sent these to your "Home"".

_It's over. Twenty years of marriage, a kid, and it ends like this. With a piece of paper. The granddaddy of all anticlimaxes. God I need a drink._

"Hotch I have that paper you-. Hotch are you ok? You're clutching that paper pretty tight."

Emily moved forward and slowly pulled the paper out of his hand. He resisted, she gently overcame his death grip. _Maybe I shouldn't do this, he deserves his privacy. No I love him. I want to be there for him. And I bet I know what this is. Yep. Divorce papers._

"What a bitch. Sending these to the offices, and not to where you're staying."

"Prentiss."

"No this was cruel. One final shot at you. She could have done this so many other ways. This was just done to hurt you. C'mon you need a drink or ten."

Hotch smiled a sad smile. He allowed her to drag him out of the office and to some bar. They didn't talk much. They mostly drank. There were no words that could be said. So each enjoyed te silence for what it was. What they wanted it to be.

Later in the cab when they pulled up to her place he spoke, the largest amount of words he had said since he got the papers. "Thank you for coming out with me. I'm glad it was you. It made it easier. You make it easier."

Emily sobered up just little bit and leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a couple of moments to respond, but he did matching her with the intensity that he brought to every case.

_Oh my god he is good at this. Why would you ever give this up?_

He pulled away and looked down at the ground. "Good night Emily."

"Hotch I-."

"Emily please."

She sadly got out of the car and forlornly watched it drive away. She stared at it until it pulled around a corner. All she saw was the back of his head. She hoped he would turn around and look back at her. He didn't. _What have I done? I've ruined everything. Who kisses a guy the day he recieves divorce papers? What is wrong with you?_ She went upstairs and cried.

She was sober now.

He waited. He waited until they turned the corner. It took too long. It was an eternity. He was losing his grip. Finally they turned the corner and he looked back. He couldn't see her, a house blocked his view. But in his mind's eye he could see her. And he held onto that image until Morpheus came for him.

_Oh god my head hurts. Ok stop the room from spinning I want to get off. I really should lay off the tequila. Why did I have tequila? _

_Aaron. _

_His divorce._

_That kiss._

_Good Night Emily._

_Fuck. _

_Does he remember? What was that? He was drunk. He was sad and lonely. He would have kissed anyone. Yeah but he wouldn't have pulled back for just anyone. Don't do that. Don't build up hope. You're just going to get hurt. He has to work with you. If you had slept together it would have made things really awkward. He was protecting the team._

_But he called me Emily._

The voice didn't have an answer for that.

He was waiting for her. She had barely made it to her desk before he called her into his office. _Ok calm down girl. Just breathe. It's going to be ok. No it's not he's going to break your heart. And you're going to let him. I have to let him. He just got divorced. What kind of person would hurt him now? I love him. This is what has to be._

He closed the blinds, shut the door and locked it. He motioned for her to sit on the couch. He moved over and sat near her but not quite next to her.

"Pren-, Emily I want to apologize for last night."

"Sir there's no need to apologize. You were drunk and lonely. It happens. I can just forget it. Nothing needs to change."

"Is that what you want? To just forget it."

"Hotch I…"

_This is it are you going to grow a pair and go for what you want? What you've tried to ignore. What you tried to say doesn't exist. It's why you went to her apartment and brought her back. This is it the moment. Tell her._ "I don't."

His voice was soft. She wasn't quite sure she actually heard it or if she was imagining it.

"What did you say?"

"I said I don't want to forget it."

"You don't." She couldn't keep the excitement and joy out of her voice.

"I don't. I stopped because we were drunk. But more importantly, I stopped because I'm not ready. I need to heal. If we got together now it could only end badly. … Can you wait for me?"

"Wait. You just told me you want to be with me. If you want I can fly."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I need you to fly, just wait."

"I can do that." She smiled and walked back to her desk a bounce in her step. She was happier than she had been in a long time.

A/N Reviews are wonderful things, and everyone's world should be full of wonderful things.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So the direction this story is taking is, in one chapter you get introduced into more and more of Aaron and Emily's secrets and the another chapter will be a series of flashbacks. Some of the flashbacks will connect with episodes but I don't think they all will.

Emily had been feeling off all morning. It's why she was running late. She didn't know what was going on, but today was shaping up to be a long day. _Coffee I need coffee._ The smell hit her nose. _Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. _Emily sprinted to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before losing her breakfast. _Oh god what is going on?_ After she finished, she unsteadily stood up and made her way to the sinks. She made herself look presentable. _All right Emily, think what is going on? Ok I've been feeling off all day. The smell of coffee made me throw up. Ok think Emily think. … Oh crap. Wait, do the math … Oh crap. How could have I not noticed I'm two weeks late. What am I going to do? What am I going to do! WhatamIgoingtodo? Ok calm down. Breathe you don't know anything yet. Ok I need to tell Aaron._

Emily snuck in to Hotch's office and quickly shut the door and closed the blinds.

"Am I going to get lucky? Because I thought we agreed to do that only when no one is here."

"Ha ha. That's funny." Her face was sarcastic and fake happy. It quickly turned serious. "Speaking of "getting lucky" I'm late. And the smell of coffee just made me throw up."

It took Hotch a moment to follow the conversation. Emily saw the light bulb go off above his head. "Oh. Uh. Ok. Well I guess we get a test and go from there. Do you want to do it at lunch?"

"Yeah." She was in a daze. She walked to the door.

"Hey. It's going to be ok." He smiled hoping it would reassure her.

She gave him a smile back. It was half real half fake.

/

"All right are you ready to do this?"

She nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. She walked into the bathroom. _What am I going to do if I'm pregnant? What am I going to do if I'm not pregnant? Whoa where did that come from? Do I want to be pregnant? Well I've always wanted to be pregnant. Yeah ok. And I don't have a lot of time left, that old biological clock is getting pretty deafening. Ok, but what are you going to do about work? Well I'll do what JJ did. Ok, but what are you going to do about with the kids when you have a case? You can't have Jessica watch your child like she does Jack. That's a good question. And what are you going to do about you and Aaron? That's another good question. You can't avoid the subject by saying "that's a good question". What do you want from me? I don't have all of the answers. Well you better come up with some soon. I might not even be pregnant. Yeah but you know you want to be._

Emily didn't have an answer for that one. She walked out of the bathroom.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Two minutes. Aaron what are we going to do if it's positive?"

"I guess we are going to have to face the music. We always knew this day would come."

"Not like this. I thought it would be different. We talked about this. We both want kids, but we didn't think we were ready. Do you think we are ready now?"

"I don't know. But we might need to be. What does the stick say?"

Emily took a long look at the stick. She stared at it. She looked away and took a second look. She took a third. She handed it to Hotch.

"This means its positive right?"

She nodded. He pulled her into his arms.

"Ok these things aren't a hundred percent. We need to call a doctor."

"Aaron I want this child."

"I do to.

"What are we going to tell the team?"

"Let's not tell the team just yet."

"We're going to have to."

"I know. But we don't have to do it yet. You're not going to start showing for a couple of months."

"Aaron we've been avoiding telling the team for all this time. We can't keep avoiding this forever."

"I know, but I like that this is just ours."

"Yeah but if we told then we could share a room on cases. I hate having to sleep in a cold and empty bed. I miss you. It doesn't feel right when you're not next to me."

"That's a very compelling argument. But admit it, you're enjoying the fact that we've conned the world's greatest profilers for all this time."

She didn't want to admit. She didn't want him to be right.

Hotch laughed "We are going to have to tell them. But I saw we do one final big con. Go out with a bang."

She smiled conspiratorially. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well it goes like this."

A/N Please review, please please please please *author on knees hands clenched in front of them a sad pitiful pleading look on their face*.

And the oscar for best begging to get reviews goes too ...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So I am so happy I got this done in the time I set for myself. Although it was supposed to be this and the first date, but this kept getting longer and longer and so the date will be another chapter. Which if you have something you want to see or a good idea let me know. As ever I own nothing.

Flashback

After that drunken night they started to spend time together. They didn't spend all of their time together just occasionally. They got coffee, or lunch sometimes on slow days at the office. Occasionally they got a drink after a tough case. They never got bombed like that night, they couldn't risk it. The team noticed, but no one said anything. They all knew Aaron was having a tough time, and it seemed like Emily had volunteered to help him get back to normal. No one suspected anything. They were the consummate professional people, they would never hook up after something like this.

A couple of months later Emily walked into the bullpen and was startled to see bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. She walked over and studied the flowers. She picked up the bouquet and looked it over, there was noting to indicate what it was doing on her desk. She looked around for a note, but she couldn't find any.

"That's nice. You should thank them."

She whirled at Reid and nearly dropped her flowers. _Easy girl, we're klutzy remember._ "The flowers yeah there are nice."

"Oh, I meant what the flowers are saying."

Emily looked around for a moment and then looked back at Reid confusion all over her face. "Reid. You are aware flowers don't talk right?"

"Not with words, but flowers have been used to send specific messages since the Victorian Era, and the amaryllis flowers you received say that the sender thinks you are a magnificent beauty."

Emily blushed a little, and stared at her flowers. _Someone thinks I'm a magnificent beauty huh?_ Her day made she put the flowers back on her desk and got to work, a big grin plastered on her face. She worked for a couple of minutes. _Oh crap what if Hotch sees these? He told me he liked me and I've been giving him space until he's ready. What if he sees these and thinks I've moved on. What if he thinks I already have a boyfriend? Crap what am I going to do_? She looked around the office. _Ok he's not here now, I need to get rid of these, but they're so nice. I don't want to throw them away. … JJ I'll give them to JJ._ _…No I can't do that, she'll ask what's going on. And I'm not ready to answer that. Plus if something were to happen with Hotch and me, if anyone found out to soon. It could go badly for both of us. So, I guess I will have to throw them, it's a shame they really are beautiful._

Hotch walked towards his office, as he got to the bullpen he looked down at Emily's desk. He hoped she liked the flowers he sent her. He doubted she would know what they meant, but he had plans for informing her. _Where are the flowers? They should have arrived an hour ago. What the hell happened? I guess I have to call the florist and see if they were delivered. Is the world run by idiots? Why can't the florist do something as simple as deliver a bouquet of flowers? _

Later he had his answer. He stared at the beautiful bouquet that had been haphazardly thrown into the trash. All of his thought and effort in to getting her a gift, something that was meaningful, and this was where it ended up.

In the trash.

He trudged up into his office, and closed the door and shut the blinds. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe his gift would be so carelessly tossed aside like this. _I guess she couldn't wait. God this sucks._ Hotch reached into his desk a pulled out his emergency whiskey. He poured some into his coffee cup, and took a long drink. _This day sucks._

Long after everyone had gone home Hotch stayed in his office. He wasn't ready to go home yet. Today had not gone the way he had planned and he wasn't ready to face going home alone, not that he was expecting to go home with Emily tonight. But now he knew he wouldn't be going home with her ever.

Emily had stayed late finishing up her paper work. She stood up and stretched. Her tired muscles protested slightly. She noticed that Aaron's office was dark. _That's odd, Aaron didn't say good night to me. Since that night he has always said good night. He even went to find me once to say good night. I wonder what's going on._ Curious she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door before opening it. Light spilled into the dark office. Aaron was sitting in his desk with his back to the door looking out the window. He didn't say anything, just continued staring out the window.

"Aaron are you all right." Emily was concerned she had never seen Aaron like this. He looked lost and alone.

He didn't answer.

"Aaron did you hear me are you all right?" Emily walked in front of Aaron. He didn't look at her.

After a few moments he spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. His voice was soft. "What was wrong with them?"

Emily was confused, "Wrong with what?"

"The flowers that you threw away. What was wrong with them?"

"How did you know I got flowers?" _Crap did he see them earlier, that's why he is sitting here in the dark. He thinks I'm seeing someone else. I knew it. Dammit._

"Not to sound like a five year old, but I asked you first."

"Aaron those didn't mean anything, I don't even know who sent them. I promise."

"You didn't know who sent them." His voice was distant, and he looked off to the side. "Of course. There was no note, the message was the flowers. Of course you didn't know who sent them. So not knowing you threw them away." He pinched his nose. "Ohh you're an idiot Aaron."

"Wait what are you talking about? What do you mean the flowers were the message? How did you know that? …Aaron did you send the flowers?"

"What?" He wasn't looking at her, his focus snapped back to her. _What did she say?_

"Aaron did you send the flowers?"

"Yes I did."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you write a note? Why would you send anonymous flowers to someone who deals with crazy people? Why would I accept flowers sent from an anonymous person? I know what kind of crazy people are out there?" Emily shouted as she paced back and forth across the room.

He said nothing and just absorbed her words. He looked up and caught her eye. "That's a good question. I guess I got so into the idea that I didn't think about all of the angles."

"What idea?"

"Well I was going to send flowers that mean something, Amaryllis, and then Pansies with some purple Pansies thrown in."

"Pansies?"

"They mean pleasant thoughts, think of me. Purple pansies mean you occupy my thoughts."

"That's sweet."

"I thought so."

"Why were you going to do that?"

"I think I might be ready. I want to be with you. But you are an amazing woman, you deserve … well you deserve, I don't know to be wooed sounds stupid. But something like that, you deserve much more than me saying, "I'm ready let's date". So that's what I thought do. I guess it didn't work very well."

"It was a good idea, just needed a little bit better in the execution. Another thing you might have thought about is the team would have noticed if I got flowers on multiple occasions, and they would have started asking questions. And while I don't think they team would have minded, others in the Bureau would."

"See this is what happens when the last time you dated was in high school twenty odd years ago. Apparently I have a lot to learn."

"Well I'm up for being your guinea pig."

"Really what an amazing coincidence. I was thinking about asking you."

"All right when?"

"How about Friday?"

"Sounds good." Emily walked towards the door.

"Emily you were right. It would be best if this stayed a secret. For now can we not tell anyone?"

"Absolutely. It will be our secret."


	5. Chapter 5

_What the hell is that? That can't be right. There is no way that my stoic boss has a tattoo? Is there? _

_But there it is, unless this is some weird dream. There is a tattoo on Hotch's chest, right his heart is._ Morgan couldn't quite make out what it was. Hotch was turned just enough that he couldn't see all of it. It looked like a heart. Like the romantic heart that we draw, not the actual heart. _What in the world is Hotch doing with a heart over his heart?_ _Crap he sees me staring. What do I say? Just play it off as curiosity. _"That's a nice tattoo you got. What is it?"

Hotch could feel Morgan staring at him before he looked up. He knew Morgan was staring at the tattoo on his chest. _Probably having a coronary, there's no way __**I**__ would ever have a tattoo right? Totally messes with the natural world order doesn't it Morgan? Well life is full of surprises._ He almost smiled when he heard Morgan's bad attempt to cover up his surprise. "Morgan, some things are better a mystery." He turned around and put on his shirt.

"Hotch you can't leave me like this. You gotta tell me."

"Morgan, this like many things in life, your imagination would and will come up with some many better things than the truth could ever be. Why would I deny you that pleasure?"

"That's cold Hotch."

Hotch said nothing just walked off. But when his back was turned to Morgan he smiled.

_What the hell was that? This is going to take some investigating. I'm going to need some help._

/

"Hey JJ, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah Morgan what's up?"

"Did you know Hotch has a tattoo?"

JJ jaw dropped in shock._ Wait did I just hear Morgan right? Hotch has a tatoo._

"I'm guessing by that look on your face, you didn't know."

JJ's voice didn't work so she shook her head instead. After a moment she found her voice. "What does he have a tattoo of? And where is it?" Her voice rose with curiosity and a questioning tone pervaded her words. "And how did you find out about it?"

Morgan rubbed his hand on his face. "Hotch's shirt got torn taking down the UnSub. I saw him with his shirt off, and as I was looking away, I saw something on his chest right about where his heart is. It was a Valentine's heart."

"So wait, he had a heart over his heart?"

"That's what it looked like."

"That's ... odd. ... I guess."

"There was something else, but I couldn't make out what it was."

JJ's eyes lit up as a memory came crashing back into her thoughts. "Ok that's weird cause the other day in the girl's locker room, I could've sworn Emily had a tattoo of a real heart, like the organ, over her heart."

"I knew you girls checked each other out in the locker rooms. I knew it."

JJ punched Morgan in the shoulder. "Will you get your mind out of the gutter? That's odd though right? Aaron and EMily having similar tattoos in the same spot?"

"That is odd. ... You don't think ..."

"No. ... We would have seen it right? I mean you guys are profilers. And I'm her best friend. She would have told me, right?"

"Ok we need to see if anyone else knows about this."

/

Later Hotch and Emily got a quiet moment to themselves. Emily quickly grabbed Hotch and held him tight. They didn't say anything for a few moments, just enjoyed each other's presence and the feel of their bodies together. Finally Hotch spoke, "Morgan saw my tattoo today."

Emily looked into Aaron's eyes, fear evident in her face. "Did he see the whole thing?"

Aaron smiled to reassure her. "No I think he just saw the heart. He didn't see anything else. He asked about it though."

"What did you say?"

"I told him some things in life are better a mystery."

"Did he leave it at that?"

"No. But that's all I gave him."

"He's not going to stop you know?"

"I know, but all he has is a tattoo. The rest of it isn't even on his radar."

Emily nodded and buried her head back in Hotch's chest. They knew they only had a few moments left before they were going to have to go back to pretending.

Hotch heard Emily gasp. "What is it?"

"I just remembered something. JJ saw my tattoo the other day in the locker room."

"Did she see all of it?"

"No, if she had she would have asked me a lot of questions. It's too obvious, if you see the whole thing."

"Yeah."

"But if she saw the heart, and it's location ..."

"And Morgan saw the same thing. They might put two and two together."

"They are going to be so pissed. Especially JJ and Garcia."

Hotch winced when he thought of them. They were going to feel so betrayed especially since the were such good friends with Emily. And she hadn't told them anything. "We don't have to tell them."

"Aaron, as good as we are, the team is going to be able to figure it out."

"Not necessarily."

"Why do I hear a plan forming in your voice?"

"Because a plan is forming. A plan that would be a lot of fun, and would throw the team off of our scent, for at least a little while."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"We act like we are dating other people."

"What? That's a terrible idea. Where would we even find people to "date"? And if we did find them what would we say, "Hi would you like to play my pretend boyfriend so I can fake out my friends so they don't know I'm sleeping with my boss."

"Well we wouldn't have to phrase it like that. Look we get Patrick and Izzie to help us. We just tell them we want to test their acting in the real world. Tell them it's a game, and all in good fun."

"You think it will work?"

"Yeah we give you some pointers, the team will never know."

"**_You'll _**give me some pointers. What are you now Marlon Brando?"

"I was thinking more George Clooney."

"You keep telling yourself that, honey."

They lapsed into silence again. They could hear the clock ticking louder and louder. Finally Hotch pulled away. "It's time. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Or maybe later tonight, my bed gets cold without you." Hotch raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"You forget I'm sharing a room with JJ."

"Bring her along. The more the merier."

"Does that mean I can bring Dave to?" Emily smiled saucily.

"I think this time we can hold off on Dave's participation."

"I don't know it could be fun."

"Or not. So are you going to come?"

"That depends on how good you are."

"Ha ha, so yes, no tonight?"

"You know we can't."

"Fine, take away my fun. I love you."

"I love you."

They shared a quick kiss and then went their separate rooms. Hotch pulled out hs phone. "Patrick, hey it's Aaron. I got a favor I've got to ask you."

A/N I don't know I think Hotch and Emily might be OOC what do you think? Let me know, I'm trying to be as realistic as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So to anyone reading Emily very own stalker, this is something totally different. Something a little light hearted. Enjoy. And just in case you forgot I own nothing.

Hotch stood in front of her door and raised his hand to knock. There was a slight almost imperciptible shake to his hand. _What is wrong with you? You have no reason to be nervous. She likes you. You like her. You already know that about each other. Calm down it's going to be ok. _Hotch checked his breath. _Ok were good, now knock on the door. _

Emily was quietly freaking out. It didn't help that she was running behind. It was taking her forever to pick out a dress. She didn't want to give the wrong impression. _But what is the right impression?_ She had started pulling things out of her closet and evaluating them one by one. _Ok Emily what do you want to say?_ She pulled out a short slinky black dress. _Ok this says why go out do me right now. No._ She pulled out a long soft blue dress she wore to her Mother's last ball. _This says I'm on a date with you, but you're probably not getting a second date. Defintely not._ Dress after dress were pulled out, judged, and discarded. Twenty minutes later she looked at the massive pile of clothes that lay on her bed. _Ok Emily you got to stop this. You've loved Aaron for a while now. He likes you. This is crazy. You know you're going to take it slow, he just got divorced. He's not going to jump you the second you open the door. Just calm down. Pick out a dress. It's going to be ok. Just remember that. It's going to be ok. _

Emily was hurridly trying to put her shoes on when she heard a knock on the door. _Of course he would be a couple of minutes early. _

Emily opened the door, and Hotch's breath caught in his throat. She looked stunning. He stared open mouthed for a moment. She was wearing a black strapped dress that went to just past her thigh, but showed off her great legs. Her dress showed just a little bit of cleavage, just enough to make you want more. _Down Aaron you can't do her right here._

Emily let Aaron stare for a moment. It felt good to see the unabashed look of lust that was on his face. She noticed the bouquet he had in his hand. After letting him get a good look she broke the silence. "Are those flowers for me?"

"Wha-, oh yeah. These are for you." He handed her the bouquet.

She looked at the odd combination of flowers, Amaryllis and Lilacs. "Do Lilacs mean something? Cause no offense but red and white flowers and purple don't go together real well."

"Yes Lilacs do mean something."

"What do they mean?"

"You'll just have to look it up later."

"You're no fun. Let me put these in water and then we can go."

/

A couple of minutes later they were in Hotch's car. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What's with all the mystery?"

Hotch smiled at her. "Everyone's life needs a little mystery."

"You're acting odd tonight."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's just different. It's a whole new side to you. I kind of like it. "

"The masks we wear at work don't really help me here do they."

Emily gave a sad smile. "No. They don't."

"Sorry I guess we shouldn't bring up work. Kind of a buzzkill."

They lapsed into silence.

After a minute or two Emily started shaking a little. "C'mon tell me. I can't take it anymore."

"You're like a child. Don't worry we'll be there in a few minutes."

Emily turned and pouted. "Please Aaron. Pretty please."

"Ok you can turn off the pout we're there. Unbelievable." He said shaking his head. He walked to the other side and opened the door. Emily stepped out.

They had parked along the waterfront and in front of them was a cruise ship.

"You wanted to know what the date was it's dinner and a river tour of the city."

Emily didn't say anything.

"Is it bad? Did I mess up again?"

"No it's really good, c'mon."

They walked onto the boat. Emily looked out over the boat and noticed something odd. "Aaron is it just me or are there a surprising lack of people on this ship?"

"Damn I was hoping you wouldn't notice, see the thing is if you paid and extra couple of thousand the boat offers a complimentary cloaking device so you can walk around the ship invisible. And I just couldn't scrape together the money. I'm sorry." Hotch deadpanned.

_Wait was that what I thought it was?_ "Aaron was that a joke and a Star Trek reference all in one?"

"Emily, you know me. I don't have a sense of humor." They stopped along the railing and looked out at the city lights.

"Uh-huh. So if it's only a couple of thousand do you mind if I pitch in? I've always wanted to be invisible."

"Sure If you've got a couple of thousand in that little bag of yours, why not?"

"Seriously Aaron, what's going on?"

"Well I arranged it so we have the ship mostly to ourselves. Not totally to ourselves, I couldn't get the captain to agree to keep the crew off as well."

"Aaron you didn't have to do that. It must have cost a fortune. That's a lot of money to spend on a first date."

Hotch turned and cupped Emily's cheek. "You're worth it."

Emily was choked up, so rather than say anything she leaned forward and kissed him. Her tongue rubbing along his lips asking for entrance. He gave it. Aaron's hand went to the back of her head and pulled her in closer. They broke when lack of oxygen became a problem.

"If that's how you say thank you. I'm giving you something every day of the week." Hotch quipped.

"That's not the only way to say thank you you know." Emily replied her voice low and sultry.

"I'm going to have to remeber that."

Emily laughed. "All right where's the food?"

"Follow me."

/

They had been eating for a couple of minutes when Emily looked up and asked. "So what's with the flower message thing?"

"It's something I diescovered years ago. And it's always fascinated me. It's speaking in code, and all guys like speaking in code."

They continued eating.

"The city is beautiful like this. The sights, the water, the lights."

Emily looked up from her meal. "It is. This was a good idea."

Hotch smiled. _Nailed it._

"Have you gotten to see Jack lately?"

"I have. I get him every other weekend." _I only get to see my son on every other weekend. What has my life become?_

Emily could see the internal conversation inside Aaron's head, so she did the only thing she could think of, she reached across the small table and put her hand on Aaron's cheek and spoke in a soft and soothing voice. "Hey come back, don't go there. You're a wonderful father."

"How can I-"

"Hey it's not your fault. Jack loves you."

Hotch said nothing just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hand on his skin. Wordlessly Emily stood up and guided Aaron to the railing. He put his arms around her waist and they both stood there looking out at the city. They stood there for a long time, not speaking. Simply enjoying the silence and comfort offered.

/

They stood in front of Emily's building.

_Do I invite him up? Is that too quick? It's only our first date? Do I not invite him up?_

_What do I do if she invites me up? Do I want to get invited up? What kind of dumb question is that? Of course I want to get invited up? Ok fine but do you want to get invited up tonight?_

There eyes caught each others. Hotch leaned in kissed Emily. After a few moments he pulled back.

"Do you want to come up?"

"Not tonight. But soon. Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Aaron."

The first thing Emily did when she walked into the house was go to her computer and get on the internet. She looked up Lilacs and what they meant. She smiled when she read what they meant.

Lilacs mean the first emotions of love.

A/N So these went a totally different direction than I thought. First it was all romantic maybe too romantic, then it was sad. I don't know it was weird. And because of all of that the lilac thing didn't work as well as I wanted. It's so obvious in what they do that they love each other. But all in all it's not terrible. Also I don't think Hotch would actually say nailed it, but I thought of it and the mental image I got was too awesome to not put it in. Let me know what you guys think, I haven't heard a lot from you lately.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry about the long delay in updating. I was i the middle of an important arc in Emily's very own stalker, and it took all my time. But here is the next chapter.

"Ok the first official meeting of 'The Super Sleuths to discover if Emily and the Boss Man are doing it' has now come to order." Garcia informed those assembled before her.

"Baby Girl do we have to call it that?"

"Of course my chocolate Adonis, now why you and JJ think they are a couple?"

"Morgan noticed Hotch has a tattoo over his heart-."

"Wait, Hotch has a tattoo?" Reid sputtered.

"Yes, but for now let's try to keep our freaking out to a minimum. So Morgan noticed Hotch's tattoo, which was a Valentine's heart by the way. And the other day I noticed Emily has a tattoo of a heart, the organ not the Valentine, over her heart."

"That's weird."

"That's what I said. There is no way this is a coincidence, right?"

"Over 30% of people in the United States have tattoos, so statistically two members of the team having tattoos isn't unusual."

"Right Reid, but they have very similar tattoos in the exact same location."

"So Morgan you think they are a couple?"

"Don't you baby girl?"

"I don't know. I think Emily would have told me and JJ if she was with someone, especially Hotch. I've lost count of the times we have had to hear about her love for him."

"Yeah, but you know what the Bureau thinks of interoffice dating especially supervisor/subordinate. They could lose their jobs, even if Strauss wasn't gunning for them."

"But we would never betray them like that."

"I know that baby girl, but they might not want to endanger us as well."

"There's only one way to solve this."

"What's that Garcia?" JJ looked at Garcia curious where she was going to go with this.

"Simple we ask them."

"Ask them." Reid gulped. "I don't know, don't you think Hotch would get mad."

Garcia waved off his concern. "We don't have to bother the boss man. Besides with his poker face we wouldn't get anything anyway. We'll just ask Emily."

"I don't know about this baby girl."

"Trust me."

"Famous last words." Reid murmured to no one in particular.

/

Emily looked down at her watch. It was 4:39, almost quitting time. Aaron and her's plan was about to start. She had seen Morgan and most of the team all whispering to each other when they went off to lunch. So far they hadn't asked anything, but she knew it was only a matter of time. She didn't like lying to them, especially to Garcia and JJ. But it had to be done. She looked up from her desk, and saw the girls heading towards her. _It's showtime._ "Hey Garcia we are still going out tonight, right?" _Might as well see if I can distract them for a few more minutes._

"Absolutely gumdrop."

"That's good I've been looking forward to it all week." _Looking forward to and dreading. I hope this works. _

Garcia and JJ were silent for a moment each staring at the other silently ordering the other to ask the question that was the reason they had started this conversation to begin with.

After a few moments JJ broke the silence. "Em, there's something we need to ask you."

_Here we go._ Emily looked out across the bullpen as JJ got the courage to ask her question and spotted Izzie. _Look's like I dodged a bullet._ "Hey do you know who that woman is?"

Garcia and JJ looked at the stranger. They shook their heads. They all watched as Hotch came out of his office and walked down to meet the woman.

Garcia and JJ were stunned. They had just been about to ask if Hotch and Emily were dating and now Hotch was greeting some other woman like they were on a date. This bore investigating. They walked over to where Hotch and the woman were standing. Hotch had his hand on her arm as they were chatting. He noticed the ladies coming over. "Ah, here are the ladies now. Izzie this is Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, and Jennifer Jareau. Ladies this is Izzie Smith."

Each woman came forward and shook Izzie's hand as they were introduced. JJ was last. "You can call me JJ. It's a pleasure to meet you. How do you know Hotch?"

Izzie put her arm around Hotch and leaned into him. "I've known Aaron for a long time."

Morgan and Reid walked into the bullpen. "Hello, and who might you be?"

"Morgan this is Izzie Smith. Izzie this is Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. Izzie is an old friend."

Morgan's eyebrow shot up slightly. He shared a glance with JJ and Garcia. _Is this a fakeout?_

Hotch could see the speculation in the teams eyes, they weren't buying it.

Izzie could see it too. "Aaron it's ok to share, they're your friends. I'm Aaron's girlfriend." And just to prove it she leaned up and kissed Hotch on the lips. Hotch put his hand around her and pulled her in slightly. After a couple of seconds they broke apart.

Everyone's jaw dropped, especially Emily's. Luckily for her the rest of the team was staring at their boss smooching "his girlfriend". _Oh you are in so much trouble Aaron Hotchner._

Hotch looked around the bullpen. "So are we going to go, or we going to stand around in the bullpen all day?" He shot a glance at Emily. _She's pissed._ He sent a silent apology over. She ignored it. _I had to do it the team wasn't buying it. Still I know that look I'm defintely in the dog house._

No one had anything to say, they couldn't believe their workaholic boss, was leaving work early to go out with the team. Whoever this woman was, she was a good influence on him.

/

When they got to the club Emliy and JJ headed to the bar.

"Emily, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said a little too harshly. "I'm sorry JJ. I didn't mean it."

"It's about Izzie isn't it?"

_Crap._

"It's because she's with Hotch right? I swear guys are blind, even if they are profilers. They are all blind."

_Whew, she didn't figure it out. And she thinks Hotch and Izzie are together. Hotch's plan worked. He's still in trouble for kissing her though._ "Yeah, well what are you going to do? ... Actually I know exactly what I am going to do." And with that she handed JJ her drink and walked purposely over to a tall handsome looking man at the other end of the bar.

She leaned into him real close and whispered something to him. Seconds later she was leading him to the dance floor.

JJ walked over to the table that the team had commandeered with a tray of drinks for everybody."

"Hey JJ, where's Prentiss? I thought she was going to help you with the drinks."

"She seems to have taken a play from your book Morgan." JJ replied pointing twards the dance floor where Emily was getting very friendly with the man from the bar. JJ looked at Hotch waiting to see if Emily's actions got a response from Hotch. He didn't seem to notice her, he was too busy with his date.

Hotch did notice, however. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't stare though, that would give it away. It took all of his will, but he managed to keep his eyes on his "date" and not on the woman he loved, who was now grabbing Patrick's ass and was entirely too close to him. There didn't seem to be a gap between them. _Calm down, she's just getting a little bit of revenge. It's ok, breathe._

/

Hours later Aaron and Emily were alone.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?"

Emily said nothing just grabbed Hotch a blanket and a pillow.

"So that's it, you making me sleep on the couch. After my plan worked. That's the thanks I get."

Emily could not believe her ears. "_Thanks._ You kissed her Aaron."

"Yes I did. But, I did it because it needed to be done. They were still a little skeptical, but after the kiss they all bought it."

"It doesn't matter. You kissed her."

"I don't want to argue semantics, but Izzie started the kiss-."

"So. Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. What I'm saying is, Izzie kissed me cause that's what she's trained to do."

"She's trained to kisss other women's boyfriends."

Aaron thought about it for a second. "In a way, kind of. She's trained to get the audience to believe what she is saying or doing. The audience wasn't fully sold on the part she was playing, so she did what she had to do to get the audience to buy it. I guarantee you she thought nothing of it. I didn't enjoy it. She didn't enjoy it. To us it was the same as kissing a friend on the cheek." He moved towards her. She backed away.

"You still kissed her. You pulled her in and you kissed her." She was losing some of her conviction. But she was still mad.

"What was I going to do? Push her away, I was supposed to be her boyfriend. What boyfriend pushes his girlfriend away? If I did that the team would have known something was up. It was nothing. And I now that's what guys say when they cheat. But in this instance it was nothing. We were two people playing a part, the kiss meant as much to us, as a handshake. It of it was just a gesture, something we would do if we were a couple. But it meant nothing to us, and if you weren't my girlfriend and we had done it onstage. We would have never thought of it again."

"I'm still not happy about it."

"I know. But we fooled the team, and now I don't have to kiss any more girls. I'm all yours." Aaron moved towards her slowly. He hoped she wouldn't back away this time. She didn't. He pulled her in close.

"You promise?"

He looked into her eyes hoping she saw the truth in them. "I'm yours. For always. For keeps. Only, yours."

"Good."

A/N So I don't know about this chapter. I think there is a better story here, but I couldn't find it. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is apprectiated. As is praise. If you think it was good.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry for delay, but here it is the next chapter this one takes place before, during and after "A higher power"

"We need to talk."

_Crap that sounds ominous. _Emily body tighened up slightly. Hearing those words come out of Hotch's mouth frightened her just a little bit. They were in a restaurant. _Is he going to break up with me? Did he bring me to a public place so I wouldn't make a scene? I haven't even got to have sex with him yet. Just a couple of kisses. It can't end yet._

He could see her body language change. She was afraid. _Dammit I knew I should have used different words. Those word have a negative connotation. Idiot. _"It's nothing like that. Or. It could be. I guess if that's what you want. Or maybe it-."

"What is it Aaron?" _Here it comes. After everything. This is it._

He paused. He didn't know what to say. After going over this conversation a million times in his head, now that he was here, he didn't know what to say. "Let me start this way, I like you."

_That's an odd way to start a breakup._

"And I guess you like me, or we wouldn't be having this dinner. I mean the first dinner maybe it was just curiosity maybe-."

"AARON. You're rambling."

"Right. Sorry. Here's the thing. If we're going to do this. We need to make a couple of decisions. Because the brass isn't going to like us dating. And some of the brass will use it to their advantage."

_Strauss. Bitch._ "What kind of decisions?"

"Well. We could hide it from everyone. And after a while of going on cases we could show the Bureau it hasn't affected our objectivity. They might not make any changes to the team and would condone our relationship."

"Or?"

"Or one of us could transfer."

"That wouldn't be fun."

"No. It would also mean we wouldn't see each other every day. We wouldn't go on cases together."

"Ok. I'm going to vote no on that plan."

"Ok. There's a third option, but it's a little out there. And it might not work."

"What's that?"

"I could step down as Unit Chief. Dave could take it. Then it's just two collegues of equal rank. That's frowned on a lot less."

"I don't want you to give up your position, not for me. So we hide it."

"Are you sure I don't what you to feel like your my "girl on the side" or like my "dirty little secret". This is so much more than that. And If people find out. You're the one that's going to suffer. It's not right. And it's not fair. But there will be whispers about you. About sleeping your way to the top. Stuff like that."

"Do you not want this?"

"I want this very much, but you're risking a lot more than me. You need to be aware of the consequences."

"Damn the consequences. I want you."

"Ok. So we hid it. That means no touching at the office, no sleeping in each other's hotel rooms. But we have to be careful if we ignore each other too much that will send red flags up with the team. They will notice the change in our behaviour. We've been spending a lot of time together."

"So we act normal?"

"Yeah just act like you did when we weren't sleeping together."

"We're not sleeping together now." Emily said with a devious twinkle in her eye.

"That will change soon."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"Well let's get the check and get out of here."

"Not tonight. I need to talk to Jack in the morning. I've got to see him. ... I can't lose him." He looked down at the table lost in sadness and fear.

Emily reached forward and grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked up a gave her a sad smile. "I understand. Go talk to your son. I'll be here."

"You'll have to leave the restaurant eventually. Where are you going to be then?"

Emily playfully slapped his arm. "Again with the jokes. You're a very different person when you're dating Aaron Hotchner."

"Ohh. Say that again."

"What. Aaron Hotchner."

Hotch shivered with pleasure.

"AARRRRROOONNN HHOOTCHNERRRRRRR." Emily purred.

"I might have to rethink my plans for the evening."

"No you're right you need to see your son tomorrow. You're going to get a good night's sleep."

"Are you saying I wouldn't get a good night's sleep at your place." Hotch replied with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

"You wouldn't get any sleep at my place." Emily countered in a sultry voice.

"Tomorrow then."

"My my aren't we impatient."

"Says the woman who five minutes ago wanted to get the check."

Emily stuck her toungue out at him.

"You look cute doing that. It's like looking in the past and seeing you when you were five years old."

Emily slapped his arm again a little harder. Hotch rubbed his arm faking injury. "Be careful. That hurts."

"Awww. Poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Absolutely."

Emily leaned in. "Where does it hurt?"

Hotch pointed to his arm under where she had slapped him. Emily kissed it. "Anywhere else?"

Hotch pointed to again higher on his arm. She smiled and kissed the spot. "Anywhere else."

Hotch pointed to his cheek right next to his lips. Emily smirked "Really? Pain traveled far I see."

Hotch flashed a big smile. "You hit pretty hard."

Emily leaned forward and kissed him long and soft where Hotch had pointed. "There all better now."

"I don't know... I think I got a little more pain."

"Sucks to be you."

Hotch laughed.

/

The next day Emily was called into the conference room. She noticed Hotch wasn't there, but she knew he wasn't going to be there today. Her phone vibrated in her pocket at the end of the briefing. She opened it up and saw a message from Hotch

"_On my way to see Jack. Will catch up with you and the team when I'm done."_

Emily smiled, and put the phone away.

/

_He's here._ Emily smiled to herself at the thought that his presence could make all the difference in her mood.

He shot her a small smile, before pulling on the Agent Hotchner mask and getting down to business.

/

Later at the hotel Emily hears a knock on her door. She knows who it is before she opens it. She holds the door open so Hotch can enter.

"How was Jack?"

Hotch shook his head "When I told him. He hugged me. He hugged me and he told me it was going to be ok."

"He's right you know. It's going to be ok."

Hotch simply smiled. He didn't have any other response. Emily stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Hotch sagged a little as the stress and fear slowly left his body.

/

On the jet home Hotch sat down next to Emily. He knew this case affected her. He could see it. "I was thinking. If you wanted to tonight I could come home with you."

Emily gave him a sad smile. "That sounds wonderful, but I'm not in the mood."

"We don't have to do anything. I'm just offering to keep you company. We can do whatever you want. If you want I'll just hold you and we can sleep in each others arms."

"That sounds ... really good. Let's do that."

Hotch glanced around the cabin and noticed everyone was asleep or lost in their own worlds. He grabbed Emily's hand in his and lightly stroked it with his thumb.

Emily smiled and put her head on his shoulder. It felt good having him around. He defintely made it all better.

A/N Reviews are like christmas presents under the tree, there should be many and from something from everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N So I don't think I mentioned this before, but in the universe Foyet does not exist. So Haley is still alive. And now on with the show.

Hotch's leg couldn't stop shaking. He looked down and put his hand down and tried to calm his twitchy leg. Emily smiled, put her arm through his, and leaned into him. "It's going to be OK, Aaron. This is just to confirm what we already know."

Hotch turned and smiled. "Yeah. I've done this before. I should be used to it. Well, at least more used to it than I'm acting. ... How are you doing?"

"... I'm ... happy. I guess. OK isn't right. It's weird. But I'm focusing on happy."

Hotch leaned his head down so that their heads were touching, each taking a moment to connect and to feel.

A nurse walked in. "Hotchner, Prentiss. This way."

Hotch and Emily followed the nurse into a waiting room. Emily put on the hospital gown and sat down. After a few minutes Emily's doctor came in.

"Hello, Emily. How are you doing?"

"Well, hopefully I'm doing really good. We are here to get some great news."

"Well let's see what we can do." The doctor moved to the sonogram machine. He picked up the gel container. "This is going to be cold."

"Do you ever get tired of saying that?"

Emily glared at Hotch for asking the stupid question. The doctor chuckled. "It's good to let people know. But sometimes I wonder if it's necessary, because you see it in movies and on TV all the time."

Hotch nodded.

"Are you guys ready to see your baby?"

Hotch and Emily nodded enthusiastically. They stared at the grainy image on the screen. The doctor pointed out a black dot in the middle. "There's your baby. It's too early to tell the sex. But your baby is healthy. I'll leave you alone for a minute."

He walked out and as the door shut Emily turned to Hotch. "It's real."

"It is. We're having a baby." Hotch wrapped Emily in his arms. "We are having a baby. ... I love you so much."

Emily smiled. I'm going to be a mom. I'm finally going to have a baby.

"We have to tell Jack."

Emily's smile faltered slightly. "Do you think he'll mind?"

"I don't think so. He loves you. You are a second mom to him. He's going to love his baby brother or sister."

/

Later Hotch and Emily picked Jack up from school.

"Daddy, Emily. Guess what?"

"What?" Hotch said easily matching the enthusiasm he son had. Emily smiled, this was the Aaron she loved the most. His guard down, no barriers, simply enjoying the world around him.

"I won the spelling bee we had today."

"You did?"

"I did. I spelled equilibrium."

"Wow buddy. Good job."

Jack filled the drive home with the things he had done at school, his new dog, and anything else that popped into his head.

When they stepped into their house Jack took off like a shot for his room. Emily spoke up. "Jack, baby. Daddy and I need to talk to you. Come sit down on the couch."

Jack trudged over to the sofa. "Am I in trouble?"

Emily smiled slightly. "Nothing like that, baby. Daddy and I have something very important to tell you." She and Hotch sat down on either side of Jack.

"What is it?"

Hotch spoke up, "You know Emily and I love each other very much." Jack nodded. "Well, buddy, we are going to have a baby together. You're going to be a big brother."

"I am?"

"Yeah, buddy. You are."

"Am I going to have a little brother or sister? When do they get here? What are you going to call them? Can I see them?" Jack's questions came out all at once without him taking a breath.

"Slow down, buddy. We don't know if you're going to have a brother or a sister. The baby will be here in a little over eight months. We don't have a name yet. And you can't see it yet. It's inside Emily's tummy."

Jack stared long and hard at Emily's still flat stomach. He scrunched up his face trying to figure out how a baby got in to Emily's stomach and where it was. "It's in her tummy?"

"Yes. It's in her tummy. It has to grow inside for a while and then when it's ready it will come out."

"How?"

Hotch put his hand over his mouth. He knew that it had been a possibility that Jack would ask these questions, but he had been hoping to avoid it. He looked at Emily. _Help. I don't know what to do. Or what to say. _

"Well, baby ... when two adults love each other, sometimes they get lucky and that love helps them have a baby. But it's all boring adult stuff. You don't need to worry about it for a long time."

"OK. Can I go play now?"

"Sure, baby."

Jack ran a couple of steps then turned and ran back to Emily. He stopped in front of her and leaned in so he was close to her belly. "I love you, baby. And I'm going to be the best big brother ever." And with that he turned and ran off again.

Hotch chuckled and pulled Emily into his side. They sat there for a moment allowing themselves to relax and absorb the news of the day. "Boring adult stuff, huh? Are you trying to tell me something here?"

Emily chuckled. "Never. I had to say that. I so did not want to explain that to him. And you didn't either. Don't lie."

"You're right. I didn't."

They lapsed into silence again enjoying the quiet. In about eight months all of the quiet would be gone for a long time.

"We need to tell Haley." Emily broke the silence.

"Yeah. We'll tell her when we drop Jack off."

Emily looked around their house. "We need to baby-proof the place. And we need to start on the nursery."

"We will. But later. Right now I just want to sit here with you. And maybe later you can show me more about that 'boring adult stuff' you were telling Jack about. Maybe you know a way or two that it might not be quite so boring."

"I can do that. I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve."

/

The next day the knocked on the door to Haley's house.

"Hi Aaron, Emily."

"Hey, Haley. We've got some news for you. Emily and I are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations. I am so happy for you! When are you due?"

"In about eight months."

"Are you going to keep working?"

Emily looked at Hotch. "We haven't talked about it yet."

"Well whatever you decide. I wish you the best."

"Thank you. We'll see you later. Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Jack." Emily said as she waved to Jack. They walked to the car. They climbed in and put on their seat belts. "Aaron. What are we going to do when the baby comes?"

"I don't know."

Emily nodded. She didn't have an answer either. But she knew she needed one soon. The clock was ticking.

A/N So the Haley thing was kind of short, she's going to get more screen time later that will flesh out her interactions and comfort level with Emily and Hotch. Review let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N So I truly apologize for how long it has taken me to update. I had terrible writers block for this story. I am very sorry.

Walking towards the door is scary.

She's a federal agent. She has stood in front of doors where behind them stand hardened criminals. Behind them are killers of men and women. Brutal men. In front of those doors she is wary, she knows that a mistake can be fatal.

But the door she stands in front of now terrifies her. She would gladly face a hundred of those doors instead of this door.

It is an innocuous looking door. But like most doors what lies behind it is what scares us.

She looks at her partner. He looks back at her. To her it feels like one more time ready to storm a house and arrest someone.

But behind this door there is no one to arrest.

Although they will take someone from behind this door. They will put them in the back and lock them in.

And they might get into a fight with someone behind this door.

There will be no bullets fired. Likely no blows landed.

This will be a fight with words. A fight of feelings and acrimony.

She takes one more look at her partner. She hopes there will not be a fight.

It is not to be.

The person that greets them from behind the door, takes one look at her and then ignores her. They look to her partner. "I can't believe you brought her here. It's bad enough that she will be there with Jack. But to bring her here."

"Emily and I are together, Haley. Nothing you say or do will change that fact. Now are you going to bring Jack out? Or are we going to come in?"

"I'm not letting that ... whore step one foot in my house!" Haley spat out. She turned and slammed the door in their face.

Emily couldn't believe it. She had expected some hostility, but not this. Not outright hatred. Haley had been kind to her that night when the team went out during the Super Bowl. They had even had coffee once. They had been on the road to being friends. And now to be called ... that.

She had been called it before. In Italy. During and after her time with John. It's one of the things that drove her to John. He didn't call her that. He stood up to the other students when they ostracized her. She could still hear the taunts. All the voices screaming as she walked down the hallways desperate to get to class, to a place that provided some sanctuary from her tormentors.

It only got worse after ... after Matthew helped her. He started experimenting with drugs. And John. John had treated her like what the others called her was true. Being rejected by him, Matthew not always around, and her tormentors armed with new knowledge, made Emily's life unbearable.

Emily felt 15 again. She felt small and weak. She turned from Hotch and attempted to hid her tears.

Hotch was pissed. How dare Haley call her that? Who the fuck did she think she was? She could treat him however she wanted, but there was no way in hell she was going to treat the woman he loved like that. _The woman he loved. _He had never said that before. Never even admitted it to himself. But he knew it was true.

He saw Emily turn, and his heart broke. He turned and put his hand on her cheek and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. He saw the tears. He smiled, hoping it would provide some comfort. He leaned in and lightly kissed her high on the cheek just below her left eye, kissing the tears away. "Shh. It's OK."

Emily leaned into his touch and let him comfort her.

He lightly stroked her back. "I can't believe she called you that. I'm going to have to have a few choice words with her."

"No. Aaron. Don't. If you say anything, she'll retaliate. She'll take Jack from you. I don't want that."

"She can't treat you like this. I won't let her. You deserve so much more."

"I'll be fine. They're only words." She turned her face into his shoulder and away from his face.

"But-"

"No. For now we play nice. Later, after your situation with Jack is more secure – then we can have a more ... adult conversation."

Haley opened the door, and seeing Aaron and Emily locked in an embrace shot them a nasty look. Jack was standing off to his mother's side. At seeing a strange woman standing next to his father he moved a little behind his mother's legs.

Haley couldn't hid the grin of triumph, not that she was going to make an effort to do so. "Well, this was fun. Aaron, nice to see you."

"Just a minute Haley." Hotch lowered himself to Jack's height. "Jack this is Emily. She's my friend. Can you say hi?"

Emily lowered herself so that she was looking Jack in the eye, and she smiled a small smile. She didn't want to scare him. "Hi, Jack."

"Hello."

"Jack, me and Emily are going to the park, and we want you to come with us. Would you like to go to the park?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "OK."

Jack stepped forward and took his dad's hand. He put out his right hand for Emily to take.

Emily hesitated a moment. She looked at Haley who shot her a look of pure hate. She didn't react to the look. She looked at Hotch who looked happy. She smiled at him and then at Jack and took his hand.

Hotch turned and pleasantly said, "Haley, we will drop off Jack Sunday evening. Good day."

/

Later that evening after Jack had gone to bed, Emily and Hotch were sitting on the couch. Emily was in his arms with her back into his chest. "It's late – I should be getting home." She stood up, and grabbed her coat.

Hotch sat up, "Don't go. Stay."

"You need to be with your son."

"I need to be with you too."

"We've been together before. And we'll be together again. This night should be about your son."

"We spent the day with him. He liked you."

Emily smiled. "He's a sweetheart."

"Please stay. He's asleep. He won't be up for hours. I … I ..."

"You don't want to be alone."

Aaron looked away.

"It's OK to ask. I'm here for you." She walked over and took him in her arms. "Let's go to bed."

/

The door was closed. It shut out the outside world. It created its own world, a world with two people in it.

In this world she lay in his arms. In this world her presence chased away the demons. In this world he was not alone.

His hand traced her skin. As long as it moved, as long as he was touching her, it was real.

"I love you."

She didn't stir. She was asleep. Soon he hoped he would have the courage to say those words when she was awake.

But for now he held her in his arms.

And that was enough.

A/N So this is a totally different style and not like any of the other chapters, but I figured something is better than nothing. If you're still with me, let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N All right chapter 11 is up. For those of you who were confused about the last chapter. I'm sorry, that chapter was set during "In Heat", so it was a flashback, I forgot to mention that in my notes. This is chapter is set furing "Lo-Fi." And now on with the show.

Touch is a human connection to the outside world. One that can't be ignored. He needs it right now. He needs it so bad it hurts. His skin is on fire, a fire only her touch can quench.

Intellectually he knows she's alive. He knows she's all right. But he needs to see that with his own eyes. He needs to touch her to know for sure that it's real. That's it not a dream. That the nightmare he had the second he heard, "Officer down" is only a figment of his imagination.

He's not driving, Kate's driving. He's glad of that; he's lost control and would be dangerous behind the wheel. He sees her for a brief moment at the scene, but he can't rush over and pull her into his arms. It would be bad for both of them. So he goes over to talk to Dave. Another piece of the puzzle falls into place for the profile. Terrorists.

There back at the precinct, he still hasn't gotten a chance to be alone with her. To connect. He folds his arms across his chest in part to prevent them from attempting to touch her, and so that they touch something.

The briefing is over and she shoots him a momentary look. It says, "I'm here. I'm fine. We'll meet up later. We have to talk."

_How did it come to this?_

/

Three days earlier

He's heading home, it's been a long day. He wants to see Emily but it's late and she's at her home. He contemplates calling her.

The phone rings, and he hopes it's her calling to ask where he is, and what is he wearing.

It's not her.

The call is from an old "friend". She needs his help. She wants him to come to New York.

He hangs up the phone, tosses it aside, and sits back in his chair. _What am I going to do now? … I have to talk to her. I have to tell her._

He picks up the phone and dials a familiar number.

She answers, "Why, Agent Hotchner, whatever could you be calling me about so late at night?"

Her tone is playful and seductive. He wishes he could play along. But he knows he can't. "Can I come over? There's something I need to tell you."

She's caught off guard, "Uh … Of cou-course. Come on over."

/

He hesitates a moment before knocking on the door. He's scared, he doesn't know how this is going to go.

She opens the door, and he enters. He walks over to where she keeps a bottle of scotch. He pours himself three fingers worth, and drinks about half in one swallow.

His actions scare her. He doesn't kiss her, he doesn't even really acknowledge her. He walks over and pours himself a scotch and then takes a long drink. "Aaron, what's going on? What do we need to talk about?" She can't keep the fear out of her voice.

"I got a call from someone … Someone who meant a lot to me once upon a time. … Her name is Kate Joyner. She runs the New York field office. She's got a case for us, we fly out tomorrow."

"What do you mean she_ meant a lot_ to you? I thought you've been with Haley since high school."

"I have. But we've had problems for years. Jack was part of an effort to recommit to each other. Before that I spent several months in England liaising with Scotland Yard. I worked closely with Kate while I was there. … We didn't do anything. But I … wanted to. One night we almost did, but Haley and I decided to work things out. So I came back to America."

"Why are you telling me this? Do you want to go down a road not taken or something?"

"No! No. I just wanted to give you a heads-up."

"OK. Are you staying tonight?"

"We've got to get up early. My go-bag is at my place."

"That's why God invented alarm clocks."

"Are you going to be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself so we aren't tired tomorrow?"

"I can keep my hands to myself."

They turned the lights off and settled into bed.

A few moments later Hotch felt something. "I thought you said you can keep you hands to yourself."

"That's not my hand."

"Really?"

You want to see what else I can do?"

/

Emily was feeling good as she walked into the New York field office. She had a wonderful boyfriend. She had had great sex last night. And she was back in New York City, the greatest city in the world.

That wonderful feeling went away the second she saw Kate Joyner. _Holy shit, she looks exactly like Haley_. She heard JJ make the same comment to Garcia. _Fuck! This is not going to be as easy as I thought._

She watched him separate himself from the group and stand really close to her. _He never does that. He always stays with us, why is he getting so close to her?_

All she could give her was a perfunctory nod when introduced. She had to keep her cool. Throwing down with an old flame of Aaron's in the middle of the field office was not the way to announce that she and Aaron were sleeping together.

She watched her boyfriend walk away for a "private" meeting and had to say something to somebody. Even if it was a snarky comment to JJ. Something she knew wasn't true. Something against her boyfriend.

But now it was time to work. Time to put Aaron and Kate Joyner into the little boxes in her mind, and let Agent Prentiss get to work.

/

Riding in the elevator with Reid and Aaron after finding out about JJ's big news, she could tell that something was off about Aaron. A small touch let him know to hang back when they got to their floor.

After Reid exited the elevator and walked to his room, she said, "What's going on?"

"She should've told me. I shouldn't have found out like this. She should've told me. If for no other reason than I'm her boss, and I need to know. ... Does she not trust me?"

"Aaron, it's nothing like that. You know JJ, she's a private person. Even after a year of dating Will, she still tried to hide it."

"Yeah. ... I'm going to go to bed. Seven a.m. comes around quick."

/

Emily and Morgan gave the briefing the next morning. A cup of coffee helped both of them wake up this early in the morning. She knew Aaron was right. As tired as she was, she would be exhausted if she had stayed with Aaron last night. Plus that would have broken their rule about not staying in each other's rooms.

Still, Aaron had looked so hurt last night. He wasn't close to all of the team. But JJ and he had been close for a while, and then with her not telling him about Will, and more importantly her pregnancy... Aaron's trust issues weren't as pronounced as Morgan's, but they were just as real.

But she didn't have time to think about that now, now she had a profile to give.

/

_What is Aaron doing? First he backs this Kate woman's play over Morgan's, and now he's holding a late night meeting with her._

_He's been acting weird all case, he's always with her. He defers to whatever she wants. _

_I believe him when he said she was the past, but maybe he is having second thoughts. He hasn't talked to me since we got here. He's spent all of his time with HER. Even though we don't stay in each others rooms on cases we always find time to be Aaron and Emily. This is our second day here, and he has only left her side to get sleep._

_What is going on?_

She waited up for him. He got back really late. She met him in the hallway. "You're getting back late."

"We were going over a plan for tomorrow."

"Really? And that took all night?"

"It's late and we got a big day ahead of us. You should get some sleep." He opened the door and entered the room.

/

Sleep didn't come easily that night for her.

_He wouldn't talk to me. He just shut me out. _

_What is going on?_

Images of Aaron and Kate together plagued her mind and kept sleep at bay.

Finally exhaustion overtook her and she settled into a nightmare-filled slumber.

Kate and Aaron were together in her dreams as well.

/

She felt lousy the next day, but getting to profile the detective was fun. It put a smile on her face, even if it was only for a brief moment.

She walked out of the subway station and started scanning the streets looking for a possible shooter.

_That sounded like a gunshot._

"Garcia."

"I'm on it. I'm on it. Uh- 16th and Broadway. He's running east on 16th."

"He's headed our way."

They started down the street, turned the corner, and spotted a young man wearing a hoodie. The kid ran, letting them know he was their suspect.

Cooper took the lead, yelling at the people in their way to move and get out of the way. He turned a corner and she heard a gunshot.

Cooper was down. _Shit_. She turned the corner and fired. Just like she was taught, double-tap to the chest. He went down. She advanced quickly, Cooper was hurt. But she had to make sure the suspect was not a threat before she could check on Cooper.

The suspect was dead. Two holes in his chest attested to that. She picked up the gun that was lying on the ground, and walked backwards towards Cooper.

She put the suspect's gun in her jacket, put her own gun behind her back, and turned around calling out, "Cooper."

She got to him and yelled into the microphone, "Garcia we've got an officer down."

/

After the briefing Hotch and Kate exited the building and walked towards their SUV. Sometimes being the boss has privileges, like making sure your vehicle can be started with a remote.

Hotch pushed the button and the world turned orange and got very hot.

/

She heard the explosion. And some how she knew it was bad. She knew she was not going to like what happened. But she was helpless until she got some information.

So now she was heading to one of the command posts. Hopefully he was there. Hopefully he was OK.

Garcia's call did nothing to placate her jangled nerves. She hoped JJ was OK. But Aaron was also in a SUV.

_Please be OK. Please be OK._

A/N So this isn't really a cliffhanger, since if you've seen the show you know what happens next, but it felt like a good spot to stop. Let me know what you think. Hit that button.


End file.
